


lend me more than an ear

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [2]
Category: Copper
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infidelity, Missing Scene, Past Rape/Non-con, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Set during “Home, Sweet Home:” Sara thinks back about how she shared a bed with Eva.





	lend me more than an ear

**Author's Note:**

> The rape/non-con tags refer to a mention of a canon incident in season one where Sara was nearly raped; there is no actual attempted rape in this fic.
> 
> The character death tag is for a mention of Sara’s brothers that were killed before the start of the series.
> 
> Prompt: 8. Am I a sinner with my skirt on the ground?

Sara woke up in the middle of the night and wondered how she ended up in bed with Eva and two guns hidden under pillows. It was late. Matthew wasn’t back, and Buzzie Burke was presumably still somewhere in New York. Corky left Sara and Eva a guard, but they thought they heard the guard move away from Sara’s house. Eva told her to mention to Matthew if he made it back home that they decided to sleep together because it was cold that night. And if the guard was defeated by Burke and Burke came in the house, they could protect each other. A man that tried to rape Sara barged into the house the same way Burke hypothetically could. (Eva knew this because Sara told her this before they climbed into bed together.) Two guns meant twice the protection for Burke.

That wasn’t why they were in bed, though, although it was cold that night. Sara and Eva spent some time talking to each other after Sara made sure Eva’s wounds were clean and not getting infected. The conversation shifted to a lot of what Sara had been through ever since getting married to Matthew. The death of her brothers. That rape attempt. The time Matthew dismissed the discomfort she felt while she was pregnant, suggesting some tea would cure her pain, only to fall ill to a patent medication. “I wish Matthew offered me something else,” Sara said at the end of her tale. “Like an ear.”

Eva sensed her pain as Sara talked about it. She moved closer to sit by Sara, to hold Sara as she wept. The next moments felt like a blur. Eva kissed Sara’s forehead. Sara muzzled her head on Eva’s neck. Eva said “You curious?” and Sara nodded. “I know you’re hurting, but I can’t go to work right now,” Eva continued. “And you’re saving my life. I wouldn’t charge you a thing. But are you sure you want to go through this?”

Sara nodded again. It was only after she kissed Eva when she noticed her dress hitting the floor. Part of her thought what she was doing was wrong, but the part of her that thought that after all the hell she went through, and all the times Matthew dismissed her pain, she deserved this.

Next, Sara found herself in bed with Eva holding her legs apart. Sara let go and let Eva take control. She closed her eyes and focused on the fire inside her consuming her pain for the moment, letting it consume her. When Sara and Eva were done, Sara helped Eva back into her dress.

Satisfied after recalling what led her to get into bed with Eva in the first place, Sara went back to bed, praying that she wouldn’t accidentally shoot Matthew if he ever came home.


End file.
